


The Story of LoveJoy

by Floopjoop_the_Accursed



Series: Destiny: journals of floopjoop [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cosmology, Death, F/F, Hunter - Freeform, New location, Vex - Freeform, Warlock - Freeform, nessus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floopjoop_the_Accursed/pseuds/Floopjoop_the_Accursed
Summary: When an adventurous warlock finds himself in search of other void based guardians he stumbles upon a rogue group of weapon-smithing hunters. Soon he finds that these hunters have a lot more to deal with than he would know.





	The Story of LoveJoy

Story of LoveJoy  
From what she has told me, from her ghost: Comet, she was resurrected over forty years ago at the coast of Seattle in old America. An Awoken female, biologically she is no older than her twenties, must've died young in the collapse. All she had around her when she was first resurrected was; a crashed QSWE (Quantum Speed Warp Engine) jump ship with Colony symbology, A few charred remains and a SNS line rifle. Her ghost told her that when he resurrected her there was the comet: LoveJoy, passing, she took the name because of her hair and eye colour, the comet had a green glow and purple trail. For many years she identified with the hunter class of guardians and trained herself in the secretive art of stealth and wild-hunting, she became a Nightstalker and her aim with the bow was unmatched, her power however was...unusual, very unusual it was powerful. From what follows is how I met her and how we became very close friends and great allies.   
Chapter 1: First outing  
I was looking for others with a high skill in void manipulation, so I asked my hunter friend: Sergeant-11, a competent scout and brilliant tracker, his skills, to me, are unparalleled. he told me of a group of hunters who sequester themselves in the 'Fractal Jungle' on Nessus, lead by a brilliant Nightsalker called LoveJoy. Y'know after the Red-war fire-teams on that place were becoming more commonplace and therefore better research into the Vex as a collective has been achieved. So Mimir and I made our way to Nessus, the 'Fractal Jungle' was known as the 'maze of horrors' in the tower and among scholars like myself it's wasn't worth visiting, too many changes in reality to draw any meaningful conclusions about its true nature, but LoveJoy wasn't known as LoveJoy out there she was known as 'violet death' a title she picked up in the Crucible and held onto to further her popularity in weapon smithing, she and her female hunter companion were known to make some marvels of weaponry; modifications and all.   
When Mimir and I landed there was crimson trees, pale lakes and monuments of temporal architecture which blanketed the land with Vex influence but when we turned the corner it was a Barron wasteland of burnt trees and half-generated constructs, the channels of radiolarian fluid were gone and only piles of stone remained, reality was indeed broken here possibly not even under the control of the vex and was merely reconfiguring to see what the could actually create and destroy. We moved forward, weapons raised and sensors on maximum, didn't want to get ambushed in a place with no bearing. When we moved out of the red foliage which infected the ground and walked up a collapsed tree, as we passed the sight of view reality shifted once again; great pillars of technological stone surrounded us, trees of stone and metal, leaves of iridescent light and crystalline fruits draped from the looming constructs. Mimir became cautious, looming back into sightlessness, I aimed my rifle as the sound in the area became distorted, hearing echoes of sound from the other side of the planet, I take one step and fall through a false partition of causality, the wall was one-dimensional, not-there but also there. Mimir and I fall for what feels   
Like a second but when we look up distance becomes immeasurable.  
Mimir comes out from hiding and announces; 'look out' from the dark of the changing reality around us comes an arrow forged in void, followed by a burst of smoke and dust, with one hand I catch the arrow and plunge it into the ground as the bullets pass over my head, using the smoke as a screen of stealth. Three targets leap from the top of the newly spawned trees, bows drawn and void light burning at the top of their arrows, the first and centre-most character walks forward aiming her bow at my throats and instigating who I am, I replied "A scholar and warrior" their arrows glinted in the shifting light of the forest. She, the centre-most hunter lowered her bow, "your a warlock" she said, I nodded and asked Mimir to come out, he hovered from behind my back and tilted to her. She held up a hand and pulled her rifle from her back, the other hunters lowered their bows and walked off, scouring the area for safety. "Why are you here, warlock, not many would come here in search of a weapon-smith" I retorted with "no I didn't, I've heard rumour of your skills as a Nightstalker and wanted to study your abilities, I too have unique applications of void light" her eyes sharpened, seemingly hope or perhaps cunning, she slithered over a fallen tree before waving her hand and saying "maybe, but first come with me. If you want to get what you want, I want something first". She took off, leaving small glints of warped void light in the trees bark, echoing throughout the newly generated reality was the words "the Vex can't anticipate light or guardians and so I use my light as a trail of breadcrumbs to find my way out of the forest" she disappeared in a burst of smoke before vanishing to the opposite side of the divide.   
Chapter 2: Fractal jungle   
After taking me to their camp, located immediately outside the 'jungle', I was told how exactly they've lived here for so long, to those within or around the forest time works differently and reality is an assorted mess of actions and reactions which are randomly assembled and then produced in the forest, a simulation engine of chaotic proportions which acts on the principle that anything within the jungle is subject to the Vex' annulment of the basic laws of the universe. When one is inside the forest, Cupid explains, reality is subjective to ghosts and their guardians, to one pair it might be a lush forest of brilliant crimson trees, to another it's a seemingly infinite maze of kaleidoscopic trajectories and impossible angles and when these two pairs meet they interact with 'their' reality, where one may see a wall, another might see a door, the one seeing the wall will be halted while the one seeing the doorway can pass through and until the reality shifts that configuration is law. Gravity, motion, friction, energy, chemistry, and physics are all broken and reconfigured within the forest. To the perspective of the one interacting with 'their' reality there really is a door but to one observing them the door is a wall which they phase through unopposed. A truly mind bending and near-impossible thing to imagine, only to be experienced, this jungle is exactly why LoveJoy and her partner Andria went searching for, they wished to make a weapon from this technology, a weapon which reconfigures after each reload with a set amount of interchangeable outcomes to provide the user with a weapon of bear-unlimited possibilities. From what I've heard, Andria went out in a mission to find the exact technologies they needed from when she had a misunderstanding with LoveJoy, LoveJoy told me that she knows Andria is still alive and is just biding her time to escape from the forest, but from what I've heard in the past day it should be impossible to survive in the forest within a single hour without experiencing extreme amounts of temporal strain or Vex incursion. I believe that LoveJoy is in denial of Andria's death but I'm hopeful I can show her the truth, however painful it must be.   
Chapter 3: unlocking the void  
LoveJoy takes me to a place within the Fractal Jungle which never changes and light flourishes, while still being of Vex design and influence this area holds a vast amount if Vex targets which will never cross the boarder outside of the jungle, LoveJoy has dubbed these Vex the: Hera coalition, with their golden and silver chassis they sidestep through the forest while still being seen, speculation brings me to theorise that this is where the Vex test their applications of reality within causality not in their Proxy-throne-space like the Vault of glass or Black garden. She took me to an open cliff which looked upon the Vex which protected this conflux of reality, I told her to sit and meditate, throw herself as deep into the void as she could. She told me that hunters never venture too far into the void for fear of never returning it fear that they're light will be twisted, I then replied saying; "isn't the philosophy of the Nightstalker to never have fear, else the void become an enemy" she looked at me with a dry wariness, but this wariness was overshadowed by her desire to improve and master her power, not a selfish desire, nor a noble one, but a desire to improve her power so that she can see Andria again. Her love for Andria acted as a catalyst to focus her void light, a powerful memory which fuelled her determination. I asked her what she thought he void was to a hunter, she replied that it was a weapon and a cloak to hide in, I then asked her what she thought if it could be both. When plunged deep into meditation I asked her to swim in the void, feeling its current under her light, she told me that it wasn't neither cold or hot but tranquil and equal, that is what is needed when a hunter uses the void; it is no greater or lesser than solar or a arc light but is like a sister to the others, an equal power but with greater possibilities.   
For three weeks we trained, I taught her how to focus the void into a new version of her dodging capabilities, while still be granted invisibility after dodging she was now coated in a cloak of protective void energy which enhanced her touch to atomise any she touched, unlike most forms of hunter-void-manipulation she actually enters the void in this form and the vestige of her presence left behind is actually her ghost creating a decoy for damage, while in this state she is actually entering the void to achieve a trans-dimensional perception as well as pushing her influence through the void and ripping targets asunder with reality breaking touches. she dropped from our perch and snuck amongst the great parade of Vex, taking a step I saw her enter the void and rip great wounds into vex with a mere touch, still remaining unseen she darted from Minotaur to Minotaur and cleaved then with her bare hands. Another ability she has mastered is the capabilities of her Shadow-Shot bow, she can now enhance its tethering capabilities so that for every enemy caught within the tether it will then spread and link to another enemy close to that one and will spread onward until every nearby target is trapped within a web of void energy. LoveJoy has also acquired one other ability which enhances her versatility and mobility while using her bow, she can summon grappling tethers while using her bow and attach them to walls which lets her stay perched on cliff edges or gain an advantage point for greater battle powers and versatility. While not long has passed, Cupid believes she has traced a new source of light in the Fractal jungle which could be linked to Andria, LoveJoy has gained a new fire behind her eyes which burns with passion to find Andria. After getting the message, LoveJoy has killed the Vex which block our path with a greater ferocity and keener aim, I'm worried for the outcome of this venture.   
Chapter 4: journey of eternity  
After the news of Cupid finding the possible signal of Andria's light. LoveJoy and I have ventured deep into the Fractal Jungle to find the source. Clambering through the thick clutter of unassembled Vex confluxes and constructs we reach a long stretch of radiolarian fluid, like an ocean I throw a rock in to test its depth only to see the rock hit the bottom immediately, the water is only one-dimensional, its depth is only relative to the jungles geometry and current assortment of depth. I sharpen my eyes as LoveJoy nods ,I hold my hand open as void energy floods the gaps of my fingers and creates fluctuating point of void light, a crossing point of space. I throw my hand forward to the lake and focus across the liquids expanse, from the bolt of violet energy in my hand a portal in reality appears, its edges illuminated by ripples of burning void light and within its centre is the point of progression across the river of milky radiolaria. LoveJoy and I leap through, as we step through the portal collapses as reality reconfigures and constructs a large amount of trees and foliage, what once was a stone shore is now a brush filled patch of crimson jungle. LoveJoy jogs ahead and crouches on a cliff edge, looking out to the reconstructed 'jungle' she outstretches an arm and points to the large chasm which plunders the floor of the jungle and reaches straight downward into the deeper fathoms of Nessus' crust. We pass the ephemeral chasm and tenebrous lights of the jungle, as if it knows what we're searching for it reconfigures reality in an effort to stop our passage. To most guardians it would prove impassable and un-mappable but the void is the true architecture of this place, every time it shifts, changes or reconfigures it is really being grafted to the void and this gives us an advantage to traverse its expanse, nearly infinite but unfathomably finite.   
We approach the entrance of the jungles inner layer, we drop down into an underground necropolis of shifting panels, glass data cubes and unnerving stone monoliths which direct the shifting forces. With each steps gravity becomes distorted, weight and weightlessness become coterminous, strength and force are intermingled. In the far off but near vicinity a sphere of undulating stone curvature and shifting tectonics can be seen, within each gap and space of shifting stone a collection of red glowing, mechanical eyes can be seen. LoveJoy looks to me, lowering the visor on her helmet, she says with a quake in her voice; "what is that, a Vex mind" I tell her that it is larger and more powerful than any I have seen. As soon as we enter the sphere of interwoven mechanicals and rock formations begins to move apart and reveal the titanic Vex Hydra unhinges its cannons and rotates its head, body and tail to form a skulking brute of a leviathan with might enough to reconfigure existence on a whim. LoveJoy and I avoid its gaze to refrain from being erased. This beastly construct is the central mind of the Fractal Jungle and governs the shifting of reality in this realm of the Vex.   
LoveJoy and I hide from the Vex' great gaze by dodging between weapons fire, patrols of Vex and panels of architecture. I dubbed this Vex mind; Causalitron The   
Acausal mind.   
Chapter 5: mindless loss  
Avoiding the Mind was an arduous task but LoveJoy has become so consumed by the search to find Andria, her resolve becoming far more intense as the journey lengthens. As we venture through timeless caverns and twisting libraries of crystalline information, warrior Vex and eternal constructs blocking our path, LoveJoy takes a single step into the void and claws huge chunks of their chassis out from their hull. Low on ammo and struggling to find the source, reality continuously reconfigures, the mind is trying all options to kill or halt us but it seems incomplete, it seems weakened. A mind of that power should have enough firepower to blast its way through the rock and erode the defences of reality to find and extinguish us without any issue but yet it seems as though it's being blocked. As we descend deeper to the source of the signal reality becomes more harsh and violent, jagged constructs, deranged geometries and abnormal patterns of law, the environment seems to follow no logic or even randomisation almost as if it's attempting to become something and being hindered by some unknown force. we reach the signals source, a chamber of absolute peace and silence, large Minotaur statues loom in the corner as pillars and gleam with a radiant energy, can't be of a vex design, in the centre of the chamber stands a conflux, tall and defiant in its stature. It shimmers with Fractal crystals and liquid glass but the signal is distorted around it, realities imperfection of the forest. I bring Mimir up to the conflux but...nothing, no signal, no data. LoveJoy in defiance of her hope pushes Mimir aside and brings Comet to the access port, to my absolute surprise it worked, Comet was the only one capable of interacting with it, as if it was set to only accept his analysis. From the conflux light begins to shine and its astute structure becomes amorphous, dusty and collapses into sand. While the grains lay on the floor small iotas of light gleam from the spaces and hover up to the face of LoveJoy, the orb of light glints brother and brighter until the entire chamber is illuminated by its radiance. To my surprise the orb expands and begins to resembles those projections found within the Dark forest in the EDZ. I'm pushed back as the expanded orb reaches across the entire chamber and surrounds only Comet and LoveJoy. It's Andria, the last vestiges of her light left for LoveJoy to find, the beautiful final words spoken by this projection are; "My love, my Joy, my partner...When you hear this I'll be long dead...and I'm not coming back. Because these are my last words to you my love I must say; when I ran off I wasn't mad at you I wanted to finish the weapon and I did, I've named it: Astra. What I want you to know is that the Vex mind that killed me is also responsible for the Jungle and its reality configuring ability, I've wounded it but not before it killed me. Once my message to you ends it will collapse the forest and kill the mind, my sacrifice was responsible for keeping you alive, the mind tried killing you by reconfiguring the forest so I stopped it by collapsing my light inside of it, it killed me but not before making the mind unstable and incapable of controlling the Jungle against you. Once this ends, take the weapon and leave this place. I love you and I hope you forgive me" after the light begins to fade, LoveJoy stands in the centre of the chamber sobbing, glinting tears running down her face, she puts out a hand to tough her love one last time and she fades before she can. Comet rushes over to the table in the corner and scans the weapon on the table, a lines fusion rifle of very strange butchered design, a last gift to LoveJoy from Andria.   
As I look around the chamber and Mimir scans, the entire jungle is collapsing and soon it'll implode with us inside, as LoveJoy stands with he rifle in her hands, bound ugh a piece of Andria's cloak, I reach over and focus deep into the void, I reach through the jungles cluster of void-hidden architecture and reach for the camp, a safe-space outside the jungle. With the jungle collapsing a wall of the chamber falls into the abyss around Causalitron, its weapons finally breaking through the walls, before another torch can be fired its body begins to spark with great bolts of arc energy, solar energy burning its eyes and weapons. As i open the portal to outside the jungle LoveJoy springs to life and charges one shot of Astra into the Hydra's exposed core just before I pull her through, the single shot of energy pierces straight through and demolishes the mind-core, causing the entire jungle to glitch and break from its bounds of time and space. As we exit the portal outside the jungle at the camp, Cupid startled by our arrival. LoveJoy sits on a cube of Vex rock and lays the rifle across her lap.   
Chapter 6: Comet to pass  
As LoveJoy sits on the rock and stares at the inscription on the rifle,"I love you and I've finished the weapon,I've named it: Astra" while Mimir explains to Cupid what exactly happened, I rush to LoveJoy's side, stuffing my boots off the ground and grinding to a halt beside her. I asked her with a shaken thrill "are you okay, Andria...she" but LoveJoy stopped me before I could finish "if it weren't for you I wouldn't have to suffer her last words, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to hold the burden of knowing she's dead" I replied begrudgingly with "but now you don't have to suffer the notion that you believed she wad alive, guardians are supposed to die, a final death of a casual death shouldn't be mourned. Now you know the truth" an angry reply from LoveJoy held me to think "truth! You warlocks are all obsessed with truth, the universe or your lovers death, it's all the same to you" my thoughts betrayed me, I tried to muster the strength to speak back but the sting of her tongue held me back, for once I couldn't retort. Before disappearing LoveJoy only said "I'm not gonna get mad at you, after all that's what killed Andria. I'm an ally, I won't join your team or your city, but I'm your friend" she turns to me while flicking up her hood, tears welling up in her eyes "and that all I needed" from this she vanished in a cloud of back smoke, all that was left was a shredded piece of cloth, her cloak, which fluttered to the ground and had the words 'LoveJoy' burned into it with void fire. From this point onwards I've kept that cloth on my at all times, Mimir has asked on numerous occasions to trans at it for later but I like the sentimentality. I sometimes think I see her skulking around the tower at the hanger, near the shadows of dead orbit, or a stray bolt of elemental energy from over my shoulder which fires from the unknown perches of Nessus, she's still out there and one day I'll call on her

**Author's Note:**

> Currently LoveJoy is a working character and this story can, in the future, get some alterations but for now it seems like I'm ready to publish it.


End file.
